By blood
by Aurora Vatkinson
Summary: At the Chunnin exams,Naruto tries to save Sarutobi,he was too late but in his death bed Sarutobi tells Naruto that his true father is Orouchimaru. Filled with anger and hurt he turned rogue in search for the breaking of the seal that suppresses his true identity and Orouchimaru is the only one who can help. Naruto's escape turns Sasuke's ways around.everything changes.


BY BLOOD

"Thank you for all the reviews"

Chapter one:NUMB-LP

Naruto was laying on the cold grass of the forest that he had just finished fighting Gaara in, he felt it cold, too cold for a sunny day, maybe it was because of the near death fight between him and Gaara that made him feel like was tired, light headed and the smell of blood made him nauseous, it was Gaara's blood, he lost so much blood, he was lucky that Kankuro and Temari got here in time.

They have to find a way to get to a hospital nearby, he won't by far make it to Sunakagure in in near death he was concerned what will happen to Gaara, That was his nature, that was what kept him was even thinking about Sasuke and Sakura they where somewhere in this forest, by now Kakashi or some medics should have found them but he needed to make sure they are okay but...but what about the old man Hokage.

Earlier scenes started to drabble throught his mind, he was thinking about the trap they put Sarutobi in with that "bastard" Orochumaru, how in life the old man really tried to help Naruto in anyway possible but to an extent, his job as Hokage came first and that is why he is now putting his life on the line for them.

Naruto had this gut feeling about the old man, his instincts told him that he was in dire circumstances, he decided to go look for he finds Orochumaru there he swore he would kill him then and there, the man had cursed Sasuke to no end with that ratched seal, he now wanted to destroy the villiage, he was the personification of pure evil.

Naruto used what was left of his energy and stood up, he struggled a bit but eventually got the hang of it, he pulled his body foot by foot pain coursing through his body but he didn't waver in the slightest. He began to run when he saw the Chunning Exam stadium, from leap to leap he saw it coming closer and closer.

The roof was a mess, it was clearly the aftermath of an epic battle, large abnormal trees, water puddles, blood and craters was a group of ANBU and Medical nin trying their best to help the Hokage near the roof, Naruto hurried over to them but was stopped by two ANBU."Leave him, he is the one person that I cannot afford not see at my death bed"

"But Hokage-sama we ought to take you to the hospital as soon as possible or...".the cat masked ANBU protested but was cutt off by Sarutobi."I will die!? so be it!, I may be dying but I am still your Kage, it is an order I want to speak to him this instance".They hesitated for a bit but eventually let go.

"Old man they are right you should go to the hospital now"."Naruto I will not survive even if I go to the hospital, I just want to-to tell you something"Sarutobi looked at the ANBU and medic nin directing them to leave."Very well Hokage-sama"they said in unison as they disapeard in white smoke.

Tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes who could blame him, Sarutobi was one of the few people Naruto saw as family, he loved him."No it will have to wait, come on old man there's bound to be some medic who can help you, you cannot give up."Naruto was determined he couldn't let him die.

"N-N-Naruto let me s-speak then you can take me there."Naruto hesitantly nodded as he tried his best to concentrate."Thirteen years ago the nine tailed fox attacked Konohakagure, it reaked of foul presence, foul chakra and deadly destroyed half of the villiage and all hope was lost but the leader of the villiage, the Youndaime Hokage Minato Namikaze fought the beast but to no avail it was not going to be destroyed.

Then he used his Trumpcard, the Death Reeper jutsu, a jutsu that can seal a soul at the cost of he died he sealed half of the beast in him and the other in an infant the son of Kushina Uzumaki...you.

Naruto clutched his head and cried even more thinking about how the Hokage lied about his parents he told him that he did not know of them, now..."You, you lied to me, you lair! you knew my mother but you did you not tell me?do you know how much I have suffered not knowing?."

"Please Naruto it was for your own good."Naruto looked at him anger, rage, hurt was coursing through his face,his heart."My own good?, my own good?, I thought you where the one first person that cared"Naruto was starting to scream as loud.

"We where protecting you from your father, when...when Minato found out who your father was, me and him devised a plan, a plan that was the biggest mistake we have ever created a seal, a seal that can genetically modify ones individuality, a seal that the fourth placed on you to not look like your father, to look like him."

Naruto was shocked, all this time he looked like the Yondaime let alone someone else, no wonder they have never been shown the fourth's pictures even in books, no wonder Jiraya decided to train someone like him because he is his student's all made sense now if you think about it.

Sarutobi coughed out blood as he tried to speak his time was coming to an end."My time has come this is it Naruto y-y-your true father is Orouchumaru".Sarutobi then fell to death's oblivion, he was dead and he beard no more secrets.

Naruto was feeling beyond any feeling in the world, it was like anger, rage, hurt all bogled up in one feeling, the feeling of nothing-ness, he felt he too fell to faint's oblivion, he collapsed.


End file.
